A Tale of My life: From Forks to Volterra
by x- in.luv.with.vamps -x
Summary: Being the first to do something always brings great prais but sometimes being the first immortal monster might not. This is the story of my life and how I went from living in Forks to living in the Vulturi hideout, not to forget falling in and out of love
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

I'm a vampire. I'm the most powerful and weakest vampire EVER. Let me explain, some kind of poison made it's way into my mother blood on her last month of pregnancy with me. I was born "dead", and remained that way for three long days. My mother died giving birth to me. I remember perfectly that father took mother and I to his home to burry us, three days later. During the first night there I had already woken up. I was hungry,no, thirsty and I followed a scent which led me to bite my father. His blood was the first I had, and it had satisfied my thirst. All the venom I had at the time went to him. He began attacking the maids and slaves after three days of the painful transformation. Those he had attacked attacked other and so on and so forth.

I didn't really explain how I was the weakest and the most powerful vampire ever, though, but I thought you should know about me before anything else. I'm weak since I was supposed to be a human baby not a vampire one. I also don't have that much venom and according to my studies venom is what makes vampires powerful. I only have the normal quantity of venom every ten years, or when I am in danger or stressed. I said I'm powerful; I'm the first vampire so I have the greatest power ever. I have the power to get every power vampires get, already mastered. It is the advantage of being me.

Vampires don't normally know I am one of them, actually no one knows. Not anymore. The only one that ever knew was dad and he died at the hands of the self-proclaimed rulers, the Volturi. I can throw them out of the throne at anytime. They don't know my "human form", though. They only know the vampire one.

I had been walking aimlessly through the forest remembering my life when I felt a vegetarian vampire not two feet from me. "Don't waste your time veggie," I said vampire speed startling him. " So…you control emotions, that's nice. What might your name be?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Jasper Hale Cullen, and you?" He looked like if he had just recently become a vegetarian and it was hard for him to restrain.

"My last adopted name would be Isabella Swan, or just Bella; I was never given a birth name. So…tell me what's your story?" I looked at him curiously and added, "How were you turned?" In my mind I could see him. I had met him before.

"Can I ask something first," he asked receiving a nod from me. "How do you know so much?"  
"I am a vampire, a vegetarian. I'm going to live with my adoptive father in Forks, Washington." When he was satisfied with my answer, he began his story until he had to leave. I had him promise not to reveal anything about me. I can't believe I trust him; well we have met before, during the wars, when he was still a human, maybe that is why I trust him so much.

"Char-Dad, I'm home!" When he didn't reply I went to see if he had fallen asleep with the television on. As I got near the living room I saw a werewolf towering over Charlie's unconscious form. The werewolf ran out the back door when a high-pitched scream ran through the house. I realized the scream had come from me, only when it had already quieted.  
A sudden breeze rushed past me. The last thing I saw was a blond and a small brunette looking at me. Then everything went black. A small ringing could be heard with my acute hearing. A cold hand touched my neck as it checked my slowing pulse. I passed out before they could decide my fate. They didn't know me or that I would have the same fate as them with or without them.

I slowly began hearing voices and noises in the background. It was arguing. "We have to turn her, she has less than an hour to live!"

"We don't know her! Neither Edward nor you can use your powers on her. Edward can't read her thoughts, you can't see her future, and Jasper can barely feel her emotions-"

"Rose stop it, and Alice she is right." It was a man's voice that cut off the girl, I supposed was Rose. Freeing my mind slightly I found out the man was Carlisle. He was the first vampire of their "vegetarian family". He could be immune to blood if he were to try harder to control everything. What many people or vampires didn't know was that _everyone_ has a unique power. His wife was a natural healer; she could cure vampirism as well as give it with a single scratch. Then there was Emmett; he could be the strongest in the world and not be hurt physically. Emmett's wife could give vampires the gift of pregnancy and use it but she had to learn how. Alice, as Rose had said, could see the future and was married to Jasper. Then there was Edward, which had previously tried to get into my mind.

My eyes fluttered open and I silently tried to get up and sneak out. It probably would have worked had they not told Emmett to spend his time watching me. "She woke up!" he screamed when he saw me. I could almost feel the curiosity behind his eyes, _hmm, maybe I opened my mind a bit too much_. Emmett's message sank in and there were seven vampires looking directly at me, as if I were their creator, which in a way I was, but they didn't need to know that.

"Are you alright?" the leader of the clan asked. He seemed to want to ask me to sit down, and I did. He checked my pulse, acting as any normal human doctor. Then, he whispered, "it's still slowing down."

It was utterly silent. Every living creature stopped in his or her tracks trying to listen to our conversation. "How are you still standing when your heart is slowing down?" Emmett being childishly curious asked.

"Do not worry about me. I should go home." To make it seem like I had amnesia, I said, "It is getting dark and I still have to make dinner, I'm awfully hungry." This information sank in before I continued, "Who are you anyways?"

"My apologies, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and they are my children and wife. My daughters, Rose and Alice, found you unconscious, and brought you here." His words were passive and had a slight begging for me to trust his words.

"I should go home. It's late and I start school tomorrow. I might see you some other time." I simply walked out of the room and expertly walked to the front door (with out actually falling over!). None of the vampires tried to stop me.

As I opened the door Jasper jogged with, whom I believed to be, Alice and said, "Would you like us to take you home?"

"I would be enormously grateful."

"Do you like shopping?" Alice was the small brunette that had rushed in my house. "I love shopping maybe we could go together."

"No, thanks," I told her politely. "I prefer being away from people and surrounded by nature or good friends. Sometimes both."

"Really? Me, too," Jasper, as I had figured out previously, really wasn't supposed to be around people in fear of killing them or turning them. As I ventured into Alice's mind I heard a _'How is Jasper holding his thirst? Her knee is bleeding!'_ "Where are you from?"

"Oh! I lived in Phoenix with mamma and Phil, my stepfather, before they were murdered. I will be now living by myself since papa has passed away."

"How can you be so nonchalant about death?" Alice asked me skeptically.

"Death is just the next step for those who have served their purpose or passed it by," I told them. "Life is a precious thing if you know what to do with it, but once it is time we must let it go or attempt to."

"Do you know what to do with yours? What your purpose is?" They both asked me.

"Yes, and it will be revealed in due time." I opened the car door and got out, when I saw we were already at my house. "Farewell, vampire younglings."

Alice's face was covered by confusion, and the only reason she didn't question me was the fact that Jasper was already driving away. Jasper hadn't been surprised by the term _'vampire youngling'_. I had called him that in the forest that same day. I never explained, but some things are not meant to be known.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, younglings," I thought to myself. I fell asleep dreading going to school tomorrow.

BRING!! BRING!! Thump!

I turned off my alarm clock as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I put on a skirt that went up to my ankle and a sweater. I put on my favorite flats that were almost hackneyed. I ate a small breakfast and began walking to school.

I entered the building and into the office of the small school. "Excuse me, I am new here, and I need my schedule."

The office lady after some inquiries and pleasantries gave me my schedule. None of my morning classes were with the Cullen's or Hale's until I had English. I shared it with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Alright class, I'm going to let you get in groups of four, but remember kids, I want you to remember you will remain with this group until the end of the year, so choose wisely."

I approached the other vampires in the classroom and asked, "May I work with you?"

The three nodded surprised to see the change in my appearance from looking human to looking like a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all i'll like to say that the first chapter of this story belongs to .1994 a great writer.**

**secondly i'd like to say this is infact my first story and please tell me what you think your critisism is what i need.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. sad i know**

My day was going all right; well as good as it can when it's seems like the millionth time going to high school. How many times can one person endure this much torture. I was walking to the cafeteria with the Cullens, all except Edward and Emmett. I already made plans with Rose, Alice and Jasper to go to their house after school. We got to know each other a little better during English, I told them I was a vampire, and for a cover story I said my power was the ability to change my appearance. Which is why I look so different from last night.

As we walked into the cafeteria everybody's eyes were on us. Ugh this is so annoying, hasn't anybody ever seen a new girl before. Every stinking time I have to go through this and every time there's always a crowd of annoying people who never stop staring.

I followed Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to their table, what I saw there kept me frozen in place. A Greek god sat a foot away from me, he had the most amazing bronze hair, pale skin, and amazing golden eyes, that I could see used to be green, another one of my powers I could see exactly what a vampire looked like when he or she was human. And I gotta say immortality suits him very much. I must have been in such a hurry to get out of the Cullen house yesterday that I failed to notice how amazingly sexy he looked.

I must have been standing there staring at him for at least two full minutes, so before he noticed I made sure my mouth was not hitting the floor and I wasn't staring. The others looked at me questioningly and I sat down, finally noticing that Emmett was there also. Edward still didn't notice my presence, was I that easy to ignore, and it's not like he was a human boy with normal hearing, he could have at least have heard me sit down.

"So Bella, are you up for a shopping spree with Rose and I when you stop at our house," Alice said with a mischievous smile.

That's when Edward looked up and noticed me.

"I warn you Bells don't do it," Emmett said. "She's psycho," he mouthed afterwards. Alice turned and gave him the death glare, and I couldn't hold it in anymore I laughed. Alice looked just like tinker bell when she gets mad at Peter Pan, and Emmett looked truly scared.

I heard Edward chuckle and turned around, bad idea. As soon as his eyes met mine I couldn't look away. We both stopped laughing immediately. We could have been staring at each other for minutes, hours, seconds, no one was counting. "Hello, I'm Edward, you must be Bella," he said breaking the silence first.

"Yes, that would be right," by this point Alice was jumping in her seat with a huge smile splattered on her face.

"Well, what class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Biology," I said, I had already memorized my whole schedule.

"Oh, Eddie boy has that class too don't you Edwardo?" Emmett said, looking just like Alice, jumping and smiling.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked the both of them. Before either of them could answer, or dodge the question, the bell rang.

"Well, Eddie boy," I said teasing him a bit "I believe we have a class to attend."

He cracked a smile and said "I guess we do," he said getting up and walking beside me to 's biology class.

We walked in and once again every pair of eyes was on us, well the girls were more on Edward. The few girls' eyes that were on me were practically staring me down.

I walked up to and gave him the sheet he needed to sign, and he told me to sit next to Edward, the only open seat in the classroom. I sat down next to Edward and stared straight ahead at the teacher, while he was explaining our assignment. After years of assignment this lab has always remained, as soon as microscopes were in schools they've had this assignment.

"Ladies first," Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Sure Partner," I said taking the microscope from his hands. "Prophase," I told him.

"Does she really think she can just walk into this school and be all buddy buddy with Edward Cullen, that's not going to happen." I heard a girl say, I think her name was Lauren.

Edward chuckled, so I asked him "What's so funny?"

"Nothing she just acts like she owns me all the time," he said rolling his eyes. He kept saying something, but I couldn't hear him, my mind was in another place, another era.

_I saw a couple walking hand in hand towards a building; I could feel my presence there. I was standing behind them like a third wheal as they talked to each other about there plans for after school. They were going for a walk around the garden and dinner tonight, and I was just tagging along behind them while they talked animitly. __I couldn't tell exactly who they were but I know that we were around seventeen and it was a very long time ago. The woman was wearing a very old fashion, but beautiful dress. It was long and round at the bottom it was amazing. And the man was wearing a button down with some classy pants. They turned around to talk to me, and till then I hadn't seen their faces. And I was shocked at what I saw, a man with green eyes, the color Edward's would've been if he were still human, the man had that same crooked smile Edward did as well. The woman had the same bronze hair as Edward, I remember these people. They were Edward and Elizabeth; I used to live in the same neighborhood as them about a hundred years ago. _

"_Isabella did you hear anything I just said?" Elizabeth asked me._

"_Yes, you said that Edward and yourself are going out to dinner tonight," I said._

"_Bella, Bella! Isabella! Bella," that didn't sound like Edward Mason._

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward Cullen asked bringing me out of my flashback.

"Yea, I just got lost in thought, sorry," I said looking down sheepishly.

"It's okay, I finished the lab," he said while I looked up at him. That's when I saw the startling similarities with him, Edward and Elizabeth. It wasn't only the hair and the eyes, it was the bone structure and the eyebrows, everything was so alike.

Without thinking I whispered, "Edward Mason" as soon as the words left my mouth I felt Edward freeze beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHHHH 3****rd**** chapter so happy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Bpov**

"W…what did y…y…you say?" Edward stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go," I said running out of the classroom with some lame excuse for having to leave early.

I ran, human speed, to my car, and just sat there thinking about every thing that had happened less than 20 minutes ago.

Edward Cullen couldn't be Edward Mason, but they looked a lot a like. But the Edward I knew had a different personality than Edward Cullen; Edward Cullen reminded me a lot of Elizabeth. What if…? No that couldn't be, could it?

I mean Edward couldn't be Edward jr. he just cant it can't happen. It's too weird to think about. One of my best friend's son is standing just yards away from me probably around 100 years old.

Urg…I just remembered I had promised Rose and Alice that I would pass by the Cullen's house after school, I couldn't go and face him. What was I going to say, "Oh I knew both your parents because I've been a vampire for years, yea I'm the oldest one yet." Somehow I don't think that would go well. I was ramming my brain for a good excuse not to go when my cell phone buzzed.

**Don't even dare. U r going.**

**Ali…**

Stupid psychic, vampire, pixie. I was about to back up and go home when I saw a figure come running my way.

"Bella, please don't go, please tell me what you know." Edward pleaded reaching my window.

"Get in Edward," I told him motioning towards the passenger's seat. He got in and looked straight forward. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I asked him knowing very well that there was four pair of vampire ears listening to us from inside the building.

"Yes, that would be great."

We drove in silence to my house, since there was no one there because Charlie wasn't there anymore. I wasn't sure what to say, or what questions he would have. I was nervous and I don't think it was that big of a deal, but these are his parents we're talking about. It's not a really light topic. I stopped the car at my house took a deep breath a prepared myself for what was to come.

**I know it's short, but I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Pleasseeeee review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers I am so very sorry for not updating I'm not going to go and give you a list of excuses because they are just that, excuses. But I am going to give you a chapter now (DUH).**

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**I AM GOING TO PUT A TWIST IN THIS STORY AND I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT IT. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE NOW (GUH) BUT I'LL DROP SOME HINTS IN SOME OF MY AUTHOR NOTES.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!! YEAH!!!!**

We were sitting in silence in the living room; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I knew he had questions, I could see him trying to phrase what he was going to say. Edward would open and then close his mouth, open, close, open, close; he truly did look like a fish right there.

"Edward, what questions do you have?" I asked trying to get him to ask me something, anything. The silence was killing me.

"How, how do you know my name?"

"I used to know your parents," I was going to try to give as much information as possible without telling him too much and without lying, let's see how long that lasts.

"Y…yo…you knew my…parents?" He asked absolutely shocked. I just nodded my head 'yes.'

"How?" He asked.

Contemplating the one word question, I lied to him and said, "I was human then."

"You were human when I wasn't even born." He said as a statement, but I felt I should answer anyways.

"Yes, I was really great friends with Elizabeth and Edward Sr." He looked like if he could cry he would, but the only thing there was venom that would never fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but…I have to go." And he took off running at vampire speed, without saying another word.

I was left alone, knowing nobody would come, no cruiser, I didn't need to make dinner for Charlie because he was DEAD. And he was never coming back, just because of some stupid wolf.

The first time in a long time I felt very tired, not so much as physically tired but emotionally. That little conversation I had with Edward drained me. I don't need to sleep if I don't want to, but I do get tired, just not as easily as a human would. I wasn't normal and I knew it, I've known since I was a little girl. I'm not human, but I'm not your average vampire. How does that work. I've asked myself this for years, and I still have no answer.

How could that happen, how could a child be born dead? That's not possible. But of course it isn't, what was I expecting, it's my life. Nothing is ever normal or boring; I always have to find trouble. Always.

I went to sleep that night thinking about my life, and how different it was going to be in Forks.

**Dream~**

_I didn't recognize anything, I had no idea where I was, and all I saw was a green beautiful meadow. The sun was shining lightly through the clouds; it was a very beautiful sight. Then a figure walked out of the shadows._

_It took a step forward, I took a step back. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't even know where to go it I had the chance to run away._

Bella, _the voice was inside my head._

_What the hell was that, I opened my mouth to ask who the person in the meadow was but someone covered my mouth from behind, and I couldn't talk. I couldn't move, whoever was holding me had one hand on my mouth and his arm on my abdomen, holding me in place._

"_Bella," just as I heard my name being called, the person who I didn't know who it was came closer to me, and I couldn't back away. The figure was finally close enough for me to see who it was._

"_Jasper?" I whispered, but he heard._

"_Bella watch out!" he yelled just as I ducked and saw the man who was holding me in place, swing forward and miss me. He fell on the floor; he wasn't moving. I walked towards him and it was the last person I thought it was going to be._

**End Dream-**

"Edward," I breathed.

The man in my dream was Edward. Why would I dream of Edward almost hurting me. And why would Jasper be there?


	5. up for adoption

Hello Fellow Fans,

This is not what you want it to be, sadly .

Although it is a good thing, I think. I feel bad all the time thinking that I don't have the time to update, and I get a lot of reviews asking me to update and I just can't.

So I have decided to give this story up for adoption, along with my other stories. If you are interested in continuing this story please send me a personal message, and we will see from there.

Once again I'm sorry, and I will miss all the reviews and favorites that fill up my inbox.


End file.
